charm_of_soul_pets_cospfandomcom-20200214-history
宠魅 寵魅 Charm Of Soul Pets (TCOSP) Wiki
Welcome to The Charm Of Soul Pets Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website, anything about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Type Web Novel (Chinese) Genre Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Seinen, Xuanhuan Associated Names Chong Mei CSP Sủng Mị TCOSP 宠魅 寵魅 Author Fish’s Sky 鱼的天空 Status 1806 Chapters (Completed) 'Description' Author’s Synopsis Cloud birds that soar through the blue sky; Terrorblood wolves that roam the wastelands ruthlessly. Dream beasts that dart through the moonlight forests; Ghost kings that dwell on foggy cliffs. Ocean spirit beasts that haunt the depths of the boundless oceans; thousand-eyed treants that stand unyielding on precipitous peaks. Sword Beetles, Sunset Eagles, Ancient Wood Demons, Chaotic Thunder Sprites, Cursed Demon Fox: Ice… Plants, Beasts, Elementals, Undead, this is the eccentric, variegated, beautiful, and stunning world of soul pets! Our protagonist, a soul pet trainer, had at first a young, mutated soul pet – a Moonlight Fox. In unending fights, it mutated into the stronger Evil Flamed Six-tailed Demon fox and the even higher leveled Queen Flamed Nine-tailed Firefox! Under the companionship of this soul pet, he walked on the path to become a king, catching precious and rare soul pets, and never ceasing his endeavor to becoming the very best! Translator Synopsis Many islands dotted the vast oceans of this world. However, some of these islands were a lot more sinister than the rest. These islands, known as Nightmare Islands, were true nightmares to all but the strongest and most fortunate. Children were kidnapped and thrown on these isolated islands by the Nightmare Palace. There, they were forced to sign soul pacts with evil soul pets: Nightmares. These devils slowly devoured the souls of their trainers to grow stronger. If the children did not cultivate fast enough, then their souls would be devoured whole, leaving only an empty husk behind. Chu Mu, the protagonist, was an heir to the Chu Clan, but due to a plotted murder, he was thrown to the island, sentencing him to almost certain death. Dancing on the edge of life and death, he struggled to survive with a small Moonlight Fox he captured. When he finally escaped the devilish foremen on his island, he couldn’t help but let a breath out. But little did he know, the experience was only a beginning to a fated journey with his little Moonlight Fox… Description By ''novelupdates'' Many islands dotted the vast oceans of this world. However, some of the islands were a lot more sinister than the rest. Those islands, known as Nightmare Islands, were true nightmares to all but the strongest and most fortunate. Children were kidnapped and thrown on these isolated islands by the Nightmare Palace, forced to sign soul pacts with evil soul pets: Nightmares. These devils slowly devoured the souls of their trainers to grow stronger. If the children did not cultivate fast enough, their souls will be devoured whole, leaving only an empty husk behind. Chu Mu, the protagonist, was an heir to the Chu Clan, but due to a plotted murder, he was thrown on the island, sentencing him to almost certain death. Dancing on the edge of life and death, he struggled to survive with a small Moonlight Fox he captured. When he finally escaped the devilish foremen on his island, he couldn’t help but let a breath out. But little does he know, the experience was only a beginning to a fated journey with his little Moonlight Fox… Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse